Video Journal 6 - Shaun
Video Journal #6 - Shaun is the 7th video in MLAndersen0. It was posted February 21, 2011. Description It has to be a joke… Transcript The video begins in a different setting than the previous videos. Michael seems to be sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall with a pair of denim curtains behind him. He’s holding the camera in his hands. He looks like he has been crying, or is about to. Michael: ...I was staying with my brother for the last couple weeks, a pained look on his face; he shifts his left hand uhm, trying to forget about everything. Trying to get my mind off of other stuff, and it was good. It was good for a while. running a hand through his hair And him and his friend...decided to put up that video that everybody saw. and smiles bitterly, then his expression falls again ...Called me out. Michael pauses to stare off, very obviously holding back tears. He swallows thickly. He looks back to the camera. Michael: I’m not gonna say that I didn’t— that I’m not… on those drugs, I haven’t had... to see doctors, that I’m not… a little shaky, but… Michael looks down, choking up, before looking up again. Michael: I’m not duping anyone. up You had no right… to do that to me. My own brother. You had no right… Michael shakes his head, pausing to collect himself. Michael: (hoarsely) So, now I’m back home. Michael nods slowly. He smiles bitterly. Michael: The worst part about it is… his head against the wall Shaun probably thinks I’m a nutjob. My own brother whispers thinks I’m crazy. normally The one that’s been with me right(?) through the doctors, through the medicine, through the therapists— A doorbell rings in the background. Michael pauses, looking off camera. He then gets up abruptly, taking the camera with him, as the doorbell ringing persists. He walks quickly towards the door. Loud knocking/banging can be heard before he opens it. Our view is obscured by darkness. Michael: Eric? What’re you doing here? Eric: Put the camera away. Footsteps can be heard as Eric enters and Michael shuffles aside. Eric’s voice becomes fainter as he walks down the hall. Michael is presumably forced to lead, fumbling with the camera. Michael: What? Eric: Put the camera away. Michael: What’s going on? The squeak of a door. The camera tilts, and we can see the light of the kitchen, before it turns upwards to show Michael’s face. Eric: Don’t record this. Michael: What— what? Eric, what is going on? Tell me what’s going on. They walk into the kitchen. Michael sets the camera down on a counter, facing it to the center island. He stands on the right side of the island, hands planted on its surface, while Eric stands on the left. Michael: What? Eric: in Where is he? Michael: What? Who? Eric: Shaun. Michael pauses. He shifts, confused. Michael: (exasperatedly) He lives with you! Eric pauses. He leans back, as if collecting himself, before leaning forward again. Eric: You’re bullshitting me right now. Michael: What?! Where’s- where is Shaun? Eric looks away. The dull buzz of the refrigerator can be heard. He looks back, tense. Eric: He called me yesterday in hysterics. The day before that, I hadn’t heard from him. I haven’t heard from him at all today! exasperatedly He’s my roomie, and he hasn’t been home. Where is he? Michael: I haven’t— raises why would you think I knew?! Eric: pauses (lowly) You did something with him. Michael: at him in disbelief I did something with Shaun? I did something with him? Eric: Now you’re trying to play it off— Michael: I did something with him! back, tone loud and harsh, nodding Okay! Eric: And now you’re tr— Michael: forward again I did something— Okay! and steps away, hitting his leg in exasperation Cool! back You guys just won’t stop, will you? This is some joke, right? bitterly, gesturing to the camera The video wasn’t enough? The video wasn’t enough, so you come here and get me into this video again! Eric: I’m sorry, I— Michael: You just had to get me fired up! Alright? This is funny! This is hilarious! (seriously) Where’s Shaun? Eric steps back, gesturing. He shoves his hands into his pockets while Michael remains tense, staring at him in aggravation. Eric: I’m sorry we posted the video. Okay? I’m sorry. And I knew that the moment that you left… that you would do something like this. Because you’re furious. And I knew to Michael being the person that you are, that you had to make it personal— Michael: (angrily) Being the person that I am. Being the person that I am! back, before stepping forward again, waving his hands What do you mean— my psycho— My psycho nature, and my drugs! his hands down Yeah! Alright! I’m the crazy one. Eric: You’re trying— you’re trying to validate your own story, now. Michael turns away and starts pacing the length of the kitchen. Eric: I know what you’re doing— Michael: (in disbelief) My own story? Eric pauses. Michael walks back up to the island. Eric: You took him so it looks like, ‘Oh, he’s missing, now what will Michael say—’ Michael: his hand down on the counter (yelling) You think I kidnapped him! his arms back wide, voice pitching You think I kidnapped him! This is great! You really thought this through, didn’t you? Are you not watching the same videos that those people are watching?! Eric: (scoffing) Yes, and there’s nothing there! gesturing again Nothing you’re saying is true. And now— now you did something with Shaun to make it look like what you were saying is true. Michael walks away again, pacing. He fiddles with his shirt before rounding on Eric. Michael: his finger I would never, ever, hurt anyone in my family. Alright? Eric: Listen— Michael: Ever! Eric: over the countertop in a circle None of this matters to me. This is between you, and Shaun, and your doctor. This is… this is something with your family, I to himself don’t want to be part of this. Michael scoffs and looks down. He slides his foot against the tile. Eric: Can you please just give Shaun back— Michael: his finger again I would never hurt anyone in my family, ever. to the camera That video was you! If I wanted to go after someone, or fuck with someone, it’d be you. Alright? Eric: Yeah, but who better to take than Shaun— than to prove to me that what you’re saying is true? The droning hum of the refrigerator fills the silence as they stare at each other. Michael exhales, smiling, shaking his head in disbelief. Michael: You’re nuts. (beneath his breath) You’re fucking nuts. Eric: Tomorrow. Michael’s smile fades. Eric: Tomorrow... he’s back. Or I’m going to the cops. And I’m not afraid to do it on you— his hands in his pockets I know I’ve known you for a long time, but this doesn’t justify that. pauses Tomorrow I’m going to the cops if he’s not back. Michael: You’re going to the cops? Alright, Eric. Get out of my house. Michael steps abruptly away from the island and starts to walk him out. The camera freezes and stutters, the audio and visuals distorting for a brief moment, before Michael grabs the camera and heads after Eric. They walk down the hall and open the door. Our view is obscured by darkness. Eric: Cheers. Michael: Smile for the camera, asshole. The door is slammed shut. Michael shifts the camera, before the video ends. Category:Videos